If You Love, Let Them Go
by ExtinctionOfReality
Summary: KakaMina Summary: Kakashi’s love for his sensei is very deep, which is quite odd for a sixteen-year-old. Minato is already married and he knows he doesn’t have a chance for happiness with the man of his dreams...or does he..?


**Summary:** Kakashi's love for his sensei is very deep, which is quite odd for a sixteen year old. Minato is already married and he knows he doesn't have a chance for happiness with the man of his dreams...or does he..?

**Pairing:** KakaMina (in that order, yes)

**Warnings:** none really, except that it has slight OOC, sex and strange situations or something…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

_**If You Love, Let Them Go**_

"Make yourself at home, Kakashi."

The lights were turned on at that exact second, lightening the dark room. Kakashi looked around somewhat, but didn't notice anything new. Same old furniture, walls, carpeted floor. It's been four years since he had last been to this always warm and welcoming apartment and yet, it looked as if he was living here his entire life, drinking in his sensei's exotic scent.

Many photographs of Minato, his lovely wife Kushina, friends and parents decorated the walls. One of them Kakashi knew all too well: it was a picture of their team. Usually, that picture made him smile; usually he would even laugh at the happy memory, but not this time. His mind was elsewhere… His focus was completely on the wonderful scent that lingered in every part of the room.

Taking his footwear off, the sixteen year old turned to face his sensei. Minato was looking himself over in the mirror, trying to get his hair in its usual place. It was wet because of the rain, making it glow in an unusually fascinating way. Kakashi gapped at it, but turned away when he realized he was staring. It was embarrassing to the stubborn boy to do that.

"You can go take a shower while I prepare us some tea," Minato was oblivious to the younger male's strange behavior and after giving him his usual bright grin, which in turn made Kakashi's heart skip a beat, disappeared into the kitchen.

Kakashi and Minato had been training this whole day nonstop. Both wanted to show off their skills in combat, which actually took them the whole day and evening until it started raining. The training ground was too far away from Kakashi's apartment and Minato, being his kind and understanding self, invited him over. His wife wasn't home, visiting her parents who lived outside the village, so there wasn't a reason for Kakashi to refuse the much tempting offer. He loved every second he spent with the Yellow Flash.

Finding the bathroom easily, the White Fang's son turned the lights on and shut the door. Looking at the mirror over the sink, he noticed he was covered in mud and scars. Minato was in a much better condition. Frowning at the thought his sensei was more experienced in battle than him, he took his clothes off, shivering from cold. Stepping into the shower, he let the hot water fall over his sweaty naked body.

The water fell on his head, soothing his mind. He closed his eyes, enjoying this feeling. His mind went blank for a second, until he leaned a bit closer to the tiled wall and accidentally knocked over a few bottles of shampoo. Sighing, he lazily picked them up. Without thinking he opened one of them, sniffing the pleasing scent. After a few seconds, you could see Kakashi's face turn completely red. The smell reminded him of Minato immediately.

Feeling his member twitch a great deal, he slid down into a sitting position, gasping lightly. Damn it, he knew it was a bad idea to come to Minato's home all too well. Why didn't he listen to his own mind? Everything about his sensei turned him on after all, but his scent...was Kakashi's weakness. And look at him now; he would have to jerk off in the future Hokage's tub. That thought in itself made his penis harden.

Cursing at himself for being such a weakling when it came to the person he admired most, Kakashi dropped the bottle and took a hold of his cock with one hand, messaging his scrotum with another. Thoughts of Namikaze in all the perverted positions possible filled his mind in an instant. His smell, his kissable lips, slim body…his gorgeous blue eyes. He barely strove a moan, pumping his member faster.

Minato was like a drug he wanted to drawn in completely, but that was plainly not possible... He couldn't get what he wanted. Biting his lip, he blinked away his tears. The teen couldn't let this get to him.

He didn't even notice he started whispering his teacher's name, repeating it over and over before it burned the very core of his soul. Kakashi arched his back and leaned his head against the wall. His heart was pounding fast in his chest and his breathing got needier as he approached his climax. Namikaze was driving him so crazy and as soon as that thought crossed his mind, he came.

Panting heavily, he opened his eyes, halfway. At first, all he saw was a still empty bathroom, but then he saw a couple of neatly folded towels that weren't there before and a half-opened door...

As Minato was making tea, he remembered there were no more clean towels left in the bathroom. So, without a second thought, he went to get them. He was happy to know Kakashi was there to keep him company. He hated the feeling of loneliness.

Making his way to the destination, he was about to knock on the door when a faint whisper of his name caught his ears. Stopping for a second to listen, he realized it was Kakashi… But, why would he..? Minato's heart almost jumped out of its ribcage when the reality of the situation sank in. It couldn't be...

He slowly opened the door, as quietly as he possibly could, taking notice it wasn't locked, and looked inside. The scene before him made his cheeks go red. There he saw Kakashi, his student and friend, sitting in the shower, flushed. His head was thrown back and his eyes were shut, water running down his face and body as he masturbated. The future Hokage flinched when Kakashi whispered his name again so softly and lovingly, it almost turned him on edge. But it didn't. This situation only frightened him.

He never thought Kakashi could have such fantasies of him. It was pleasant, but unacceptable at the same time.

Leaving the towels on the washing machine, he left, not bothering to close the door. Walking into the kitchen, he grabbed the cup and leaned against the table, starting to think the situation over. This was truly...unexpected indeed. But maybe he shouldn't overreact..? After all, Kakashi's a teenager, it might only be hormones. Did he used to fantasize of his teachers like this though? No, he didn't recall that, but this was the newer generation and everything was a lot more complicated with them.

What should he tell him though? Maybe he should act like he didn't see anything? No, he couldn't drop this. They needed to talk...but...He knew he couldn't change what was inside Kakashi's heart. Turning his head to the side, he couldn't help but look at the framed picture of him and Kushina, which was positioned on the other end of the table...

Hearing footsteps, he let out a sigh, waiting patiently for Kakashi to enter. Turning around, he saw a quite fit body of his student, his hips covered in a towel as he kept drying his hair with another one. The sixteen year old didn't even look at Minato and only stood in the doorway.

Silence followed, neither knew what to say, until Minato sighed and put the teacup back on the table, also refusing to face the younger boy, "For how long..?" the question was asked in a calm tone Minato always used when either nervous or unpleased over something. Kakashi knew that.

"Since the day you saved me in the forest, during the Shinobi War..." Kakashi replied dryly, refusing to let any emotions slip. He didn't want for this subject to ever come up, but it did…and he still knew it would sooner or later.

Mianto only nodded, turning away from the younger ninja and leaned his hands against the table. What now? Kakashi has been jerking himself off over him for four years now. It was too late to change anything... But he didn't wish for that at all, and that's what scared him the most.

"Sensei..." Kakashi started, raising his head to look at the back of the man of his dreams, "P-please let m-me..." he was so nervous that he couldn't even finish the sentence, but he didn't need to either. Minato understood perfectly what he was asking for. Jerking off was never enough...

Even so, the future Hokage couldn't believe what he was hearing. Kakashi, the student he believed was his best friend, was asking to have sex with him..? It was out of the question and of course, Minato shook his head.

He couldn't cheat on his wife...

But as he felt hands wrap around his waist, cold lips on his neck and _Kakashi's_ erection press against him, he sighed...

...and gave in...

_Forgive me, Kushina…but I…_

Turning around, Minato looked into Kakashi's eyes, one red and another black. He couldn't read them, but he knew they were filled with lust. Leaning forward, he captured the boy's lips in a soft kiss.

..._I can't...resist..._

Kakashi was surprised to say the least, but there was no way he would show that. He answered the kiss passionately, slipping his tongue into Minato's mouth when the older man let out a light moan. The teen couldn't help but stroke the mass of blond hair, loving how nice it felt to his touch, just like he had always imagined it. Minato moaned again, enjoying the sensation very much, wrapping his arms around Kakashi's neck to deepen their heated kiss.

He stopped thinking this was wrong. He stopped existing in the "now". Reality was lost to both of them. All that mattered was them alone.

Pulling away, Kakashi started nipping on the tender flesh that was his teacher's neck, liking the specific taste of the skin there. Minato threw his head back, letting Kakashi get more access to his neck while pulling his shirt upwards. Kakashi stopped in his assault for a second to pull the unneeded material off of Minato.

After, he continued kissing and sucking down Namikaze's body, until he got to the man's pants. Using his teeth to unzip them, he looked up at his sensei to notice his eyes watching him, hypnotizing him with that lust filled gaze Kakashi longed to see for so long.

"K-'kashi..." Minato breathed out as soon as he felt the younger one's lips on his member, sucking and liking the organ. Kakashi's eyes were still focused on Minato's face, watching his reactions and the way his hair kept falling over his eyes, making his face look even sexier than it already was.

He didn't work too long on Minato's penis and soon, pulled away completely, standing up. Minato grunted at the loss of the hot cavern and opened his eyes. He was greeted with Kakashi's eyes again, which glittered strangely. Minato knew why.

Without question he turned around and lay down on the table, pushing teacups out of the way and unto the floor, hearing them shatter in a million pieces. Neither cared at the moment. All they wanted was each other.

Kakashi pulled Minato's pants further down, so now his tight butt was in full view to him. That's when it hit him: he didn't have any lubrication with him. Perhaps he could find oil..? Cursing loudly, he was about to go search for it, when he felt an arm grab the towel around his waist.

"Forget about any sort of lubrication! Just do it already!"

Kakashi was stunned, but he couldn't argue with his sensei…right? He let the annoying material around his hips fall on the floor, revealing his penis, already covered in precum. Minato blushed more and turned away, prepared for the pain he knew would come...but it didn't.

Kakashi's cock wasn't huge, as he was still only a teen and thus there wasn't much pain at all. Instead, there was pleasure, causing Minato to moan almost every time Kakashi pushed inside. Minato used one of his own hands to jerk himself off, approaching his own orgasm. He couldn't think of anything except how good it felt when Kakashi was screwing him.

The White Fang's son leaned his forehead against Minato's back, licking the skin there, causing for the older man to shudder even more. Both came together, in union.

Minato moaned loudly when he felt Kakashi's hot seed inside him, filling him whole. The teen bit down lightly on the back before him, breathing heavily. They stayed in that position for a while, before Kakashi pulled away, running his hand over his sensei's back and one buttock in the process. Minato rose up from the table and when he turned around, he saw Kakashi left back to the bathroom, probably to grab his clothes.

Sighing, Minato pulled his pants back on; not caring if he dirtied them with Kakahsi's cum. Slapping his forehead, he stood there, feeling...regret. He shouldn't have done this. He has a wife, a future family and look at him, having sex with his student. Pathetic...

"Minato..?"

All of the thoughts he had before Kakashi called for him were gone and he smiled at the teen charmingly. Walking over to the front door, where the younger one stood, he still kept his same expression in place. Kakashi was now fully clothed, ready to leave.

Unlocking the door, Kakashi looked at Minato for the last time, whispering a quiet "sorry" before disappearing and shutting the door. He didn't care if he got cold and wet in the rain anymore...

Lucky for him, he didn't see that pretty smile disappear from Namikaze's face as he left. Minato felt empty inside, as if his own soul has been ripped out of his body, leaving only a walking shell. He knew one thing though, Kakashi was growing up and he proved that by leaving easily, without any hysterics.

Returning to the kitchen with a blank expression on his face, Minato noticed the frame with his and Kushina's picture lying shattered on the floor.

...**_Owari…_**


End file.
